Pianissimo of a Butterfly
by Ecstatic Grim
Summary: With his child all grown up. Is Harry ready to face certain demons? Sequel to "Fool of Me".
1. The Butterfly Effect

Title: Pianissimo of a Butterfly

Summary: With his child going to Hogwarts. Is Harry ready to face certain demons? Sequel to "Fool of Me".

Chapter: 1 – The butterfly effect

Words: 553

**Read: Yeah, I have a sequel but…I honestly don't know whether or not I can continue this. My muse comes and goes like a hurricane unfortunately. I mean look how long it took me to even write up a sequel.**

A mop of unruly black hair peeked into the kitchen. He was waiting for breakfast to start since it was his birthday today and he knew, he just knew that there were cinnamon rolls made by his father hidden somewhere. He bit one side of his lower lip and squinted to find his beloved target, i.e. cinnamon rolls.

"Andrey, you do know that I know you're there."

The boy, now named Andrey, smiled sheepishly, "Hehehe. Papa?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are the cinnamon rolls?"

Andrey's papa walked over and picked him up to place him in a chair. "They're still in the oven but they'll be done in about five minutes, think you can wait that long?"

"Yes papa!" Andrey nodded excitedly. He giggled as his papa ruffled his hair slightly before cleaning up some parts of the kitchen. He watched his papa cleaning the kitchen and wondered why papa had no one around. Papa was the prettiest man around!

Compared to his papa, Andrey knew he paled in comparison. Papa had untamed raven-black hair that accentuated his glowing emerald eyes whilst Andrey only had unruly dark hair with dark eyes. He also wasn't very graceful walking around and was prone to tripping quite frequently. Sometimes, he wondered how papa could continue to love someone like him.

"_Papa…did you adopt me?"_

"_No, of course not, why would you ask that?"_

"_Some of the girls in class told me that I am adopted since you're so pretty and I'm ugly!" Andrey cried._

"_Baby, oh baby." Andrey's papa bent onto one knee to wipe away all the tears. "You are definitely my son Andrey, I gave birth to you and no matter what the others may say, and you are beautiful to me. Never doubt that."_

_Andrey leaped towards his papa and hugged him tightly, still sniffling._

Andrey's papa, otherwise known as Harry Potter looked at his little boy whom was happily munching those cinnamon rolls with pride. There was, however, that lingering sadness within his eyes when he looked at his son. He could see so much of his once lover in his son.

As Harry was thinking, there were a few taps on the window. Andrey tilted his head and squealed when he saw an owl carrying what he knew would be his entrance letters. He was finally going to learn magic! He rushed over towards the window and immediately opened it to permit the owl entry.

Just as Andrey thought, it was his letters. There were a few brought by the owl; a letter from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Durmstrang Institute of the Magical Arts, Salem College and Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. Harry snapped out of his relatively short daze before taking the letters from his son softly.

"My baby is all grown up."

"Papa, I'm not a baby, I'm eleven now."

Harry chuckled. He wondered where his son should go to learn magic. One part of him wished for him to go to Hogwarts where he once called home but another part of him knew that his time in Hogwarts wasn't exactly ideal. There was also the fact that his father also went to Durmstrang. He decided that perhaps his son should pick.

"Andrey, is there any specific school you wanna go to?"

"I want to go where you go papa!"


	2. The Haunting

Title: Pianissimo of a Butterfly

Chapter: 2 – The Haunting

Words: 713

**A/N: I just realised I never put a disclaimer on the first chapter so I'll be doing that here. I do not own Harry Potter and anything related to it. I am only writing this as a mere daydream, a "what if" and as something that I felt that I want to show to people.**

When the stone moved to open an archway to something that hasn't been in Harry's mind for years, his heart had beaten so fast. It was like stepping into a past, one he missed dearly yet still unable to go face. His heart had beaten faster from how nervous he was and so he clutched his son's hand tighter for assurance.

As he brought his son step by step into a world where he began a wonderful yet cruel journey, he couldn't help but see echoes of the past. From the first time a giant man brought to him a long gone companion to the emptiness of his walk through the alley during the apex of the war.

Andrey, his beautiful son was looking at the sight of the alley filled with everything magical in wonder. Although Harry has exposed his son to wizarding areas, it was usually small and quaint but the alley...the alley was large and bustling. The alley was filled with hagglers, barters and shopkeepers trying to pitch a sale towards the moving crowd. His heart clenched at the sight of his son looking at everything and pointing at anything that excited him. Did he make the right choice when he never brought his son to Diagon Alley? When he saw how happy his son were to look at all the sights, his heart broke a little bit because as a parent, shouldn't he have exposed this wondrous place to his son even though the memories of this place for him were tarnished?

"All right Andrey, we're going to go to the bank first before we make any purchases."

"Okay papa!"

Harry reminisced some more as he walked the same path he walked when he was his son's age, towards the white building that was the bank. He heard his son gasped and knew it was from the amount of goblins present. Andrey has seen goblins before but not to this extent and one of Harry's good friends was a goblin however seeing such a massive amount would have surprised anyone, much like how Harry was surprised when he first saw the existence and the amount of people that was like him.

Harry approached a counter and asked to visit his vault. After verification of the key he possessed, he and his son were taken down by a surly goblin that looked even more aged than some of the oldest goblin seen in history. His son laughed and cheered at the speed of the cart as they moved deeper underground. After filling his pouch with some galleons, he and his son left for the surface.

Harry was in the bookstore with his son when he heard a familiar voice that shocked him to his core. That made him trembled and that opened his old but undoubtedly fresh wound.

"Mum! Just one more book please." Pleaded a girl that was not yet an adult but not so much of a child either.

"No, you've bought ten extra books already! There's always the library at Hogwarts, I'm sure you haven't read everything there." An exasperated voice of a mother sounded.

"But, it's just not the same as having my own books."

"No, I am proud that you love books, I really am but I have to put my foot down on this. We simply do not have the space in the house and the library is there for a reason. Goodness knows how much it has helped me." The mother said before gesturing to her daughter that they're going to leave and she wasn't about to budge on the matter. The girl grumbled but followed with heavy stomps.

"Andrey...lets continue our shopping tomorrow, All right?" Harry told his son with a trembling voice. His hands that were shaking place the book that was in his hands back onto the shelves.

"Okay papa." Andrey answered. He took his father's trembling hands and gave it a little squeeze. His papa had these little moments where he became sad but never to this core. It usually helped when he hugged his papa but he didn't know what to do when it was to this degree. He hoped his hugs still worked. Andrey wondered though, who was that woman who made his papa reacted that way?


	3. Mirror Mirror

Title: Pianissimo of a Butterly

Chapter: 3 – Mirror Mirror

Words: 720

**A/n: For this chapter, I wanted to explore more on the past and I'm actually trying to think of a way to get Harry to meet up with the past since he's so keen on running away but I wanted to make it more feasible so treat this as a filler I suppose but it does show you what had happened to some of the people in the harry potter universe.**

**I also wanted to personally thank Slioe, domsijohn and Seeing Sasha for reviewing the first two chapters of Pianissimo of a Butterfly. I am truly grateful for that.**

"Would you tell me about Hogwarts papa?" asked Andrey the night Harry cowardly fleed from Diagon Alley.

"Of course. Hmm, where to start. As you know, Hogwarts is a castle, a grand piece of beauty and there's a giant lake where the friendly squid lives. The inhabitants of the castle are mostly students like you're going to be Andrey.

You can be placed into four houses, each with their own merits and downsides. First, there's the house of the ravens where knowledge is held in high esteem. Most are intelligent in their own ways but most of the people in that house are much too self absorbed in their books or their daydreams that they forgot about the rest of the world."

_A blonde woman flashed through Harry's mind. With the loopy smile and the little twinkle in her eyes as she told him of the wondrous world she had seen and still see. It was painful to see her retreating into her little world when it took so much effort to ground her back to reality. Sometimes…sometimes Harry thought that she just acted that way so she can permanently be by her husband's side._

"Then there's the house of the badgers. Loyal to a fault and hardworking as ever but they also tried so hard to keep their community together that they forgot that there's a much larger one out there."

"_I don't care anymore! If she's dead, what's my worth! Tell me, we have been through this thick and thin. From eleven to now, I know you're not in Hufflepuff so perhaps you can't understand but I can't live without her, she's my heart, my soul! I won't…I can't…Please. No one is around anymore for me…no one." Sobbed a foolish boy…the boy who believed him to be evil but had since rescinded his opinion._

_Harry watched him muttered the spell that took so many lives and jumped to stop him when he saw that it was pointed towards his own head. With his final words of, "I'll meet you soon enough…just like I promised." his eyes became blank and dead._

_Harry muttered to thin air "What about the rest of us? Your friends, your family."_

"Of course, there's the bold Gryffindors. With courage as large as a mountain and the resolve of an ocean…they're also the ones who rush into a situation, never thinking, risking themselves."

"_I'm going to go and get her."_

"_We need to plan first!"_

"_Well, screw your planning! I already lost my parents to those scumbags, I don't need to lose her either."_

"_Please, just…we don't want to lose you too. It might be a trap, just wait for us to get more information."_

_The man acquiesced or so they thought. It was only when they tracked him down when he was found to be missing that they found him at exactly the place where it was thought that they held his lover captive. He went out in blaze and glory…like most of the people who entered his house did. He saved his lover…but on the exchange that the fate of his parents now had befallen him._

"Finally there's the house of the snakes. Cunning, ambitious but those same traits were also the ones that got them into big troubles."

_Harry remembered seeing as a once proud man begged him for help. Blonde hair disheveled from fleeing their home. Like many, he thought that the one he followed were the bringer of a revolution but it was all a façade. The blonde man cried, sobbed, pleaded for them to help his mother; she was kept in captive for putting family above their supposed "lord". _

"Papa, which house do you think I'll be in?"

"Hmm, well if it was up to papa, I would put you in my house so you never leave my sight." Harry teased his son.

"Papa." whined Andrey.

"All right…it's time to sleep. It's getting late and we still have to continue our shopping. We can do the rest of the shopping at North Plaza."

"Okay papa. Good night." Andrey said as he snuggled further into his bed.

"Good night my little man." Harry replied and then kissed his son's forehead with glistening eyes that remained unseen by his son.

'Is this what it feels like to see them grow up?'


	4. The Wall, The Line, The Past, The Future

Title: Pianissimo of a Butterfly

Chapter: 4 – The Wall, The Line, The Past, The Future

Words: 875

**A/N: SORRY! Uploaded the wrong document =.=; for the chapter! My god, so embarrassing LOL! That was the first chapter for Thrill of the Devil. What en epic fail :P. To those who reviewed before (and was confused), so sorry. LOL and thanks for bringing that to my attention too.**

* * *

**A/N: Hi hi, sorry for the long wait, I was just trying to get the scene out of my mind and onto the paper, it doesn't really work out well at times. I did however found a new song to type to and yes I type when I feel connected to a song.**

**Anyways, I do have one favour to ask of you all. Would you be willing to give my story a new try, its called "Thrill of the Devil" and its dark!Harry. I paired him up with Barty Crouch jr in there. Oh if you will be so kind to review.**

**To the reviewers:**

**SeeingSasha: Yeah Harry would want him to go to the other schools but he left the choice up to Andrey and Andrey wants to go experience Hogwarts since Harry went there. It's one of those soft-spots parents have for their children thing.**

**Elfin69: Aha, you'll just have to wait and see.**

**My2krazies: It'll be revealed in the later future (I think... I'm writing this up as I go along.)**

**AriaDiamonds: Sorry for the short chapters, can't help it since I can only write it when I am inspired.**

**Naruto-amal: I'll try my very best.**

**To the rest of the reviewers, I thank you for supporting me thus far. You don't know how giddy I get when I see in my email inbox the word "Review" from fanfiction.**

"Andrey, are you ready?" called Harry.

"Almost papa!" Replied Andrey as he quickly rushed around his room to get things he thought might be fun to have at the park. In the end, he had packed a whole little wheelie pail that was slightly heavier than a visit to the park should be.

Harry had walked up wondering what had taken his son such a long time to get ready when he saw what his son had packed. It was a little wheelie pail filled to the brim with toy shovels, pails, a kite and all sorts of things that he can play with at the park but wouldn't have the time to. He shook his head in mirth at the silliness of his son and just casted a feather-weight charm on it. After all, they were going to a magical park; there wasn't any need to hide the use of magic.

The park, Mirthrope, was named after one of the more famous herbologists known for her fondness of children as she wasn't able to bear a child of her own. True to her roots, the park was filled with harmless plants that were magical in their own right. From the singing daisies to the whining whimsies to the mumbling mumsies, the whole stretch of the park was filled with life and greeneries.

Harry took a seat on the bench near a grumpy short statured man next to a little fountain.

"Morning Grimclaw." He greeted as he watched his son run over to a meadow to start using one of his many toys.

" Harry." The man gruffly said. They both sat in comfortable silence until Grimclaw said,

"You're worried."

"Yes...very much so. He has my name attached to him."

"Then you shouldn't worry. You have survived and conquered thus far."

"I survived, yes but conquered. I really doubt I have conquered Grimclaw. I still run at the thought or even at the reality of facing my past."

"Remember when I first met you."

"How could I not? I was just starting to show then and it was in this exact spot."

"And you were sad and depressed. You looked dead to the world and if that child had not been in you, you would've probably tunnelled down into an early demise. You had no life in your eyes then."

"I can't believe though Grimclaw, that you actually handed me a knife. But I am glad that you handed me the knife. What you said was a wakeup call. _Rather than living as a rock, you might as well kill yourself lest that child grows up with you around._"

Grimclaw just grunted.

"It made me realise that I am responsible for my child and I need to give him a happy life. A life I never had. That was the reason why I made you his godfather." Harry said as he smiled fondly.

"Now realise, you have grown stronger. You have conquered. To be courageous, you have to be weak and scared. You have light in your eyes. You're allowed to be afraid but just make sure that fear never destroy you."

Harry sighed and said, "Easier said than done..."

Grimclaw just laughed and patted Harry on the back. Roughly though, he was still a goblin at heart, being soft isn't permitted especially towards wizards unless of course, it was his darling godson. He would turn him into a goblin yet.

* * *

It was the day for Andrey to step into the magnificent train that will bring him towards Hogwarts. Harry rechecked, double checked his recheck, and triple checked his double check to make sure that Andrey had everything he needed for the long trip. He fussed over Andrey's hair, robes, shoes, and anything that he can get his hands on.

"Papa! Let's go! I don't want to be late." Andrey excitedly said.

"All right all right, we're going to use the floo okay."

"Okay papa!"

"We're going to King's Cross, Andrey."

Andrey took some powder from the mantle of the fireplace that they had at home and shouted, "King's Cross" as he tossed in the powder into the fireplace which ignited green.

Harry followed behind shortly and swished out of the fireplace and took his place next to Andrey immediately after. They took the portal for the 9 ¾ platform which were hidden behind a wall of platform nine and platform ten. They rushed straight through and the first thing Harry heard was a squeal from his son when he saw the giant train.

He grinned and ruffled Andrey's hair. He crouched down to Andrey's level,

"Andrey, listen okay. I want you to do your best and be good. And try not to land yourself into the hospital wing."

"All right papa. I'll be good."

"I feel like you're just going to be trouble like me Andrey."

"Of course not Papa, I'll be super duper good. You'll see!"

"All right, all right, papa'll believe you."

They said their good bye and hugged with Andrey telling him that he'll be coming home for Yule. As he watched Andrey go up the train, he couldn't help but see when he was small, facing the train alone.

"Don't grow up too fast..." he whispered into the air. "Please."


End file.
